<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbeats by MikaylaJae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592697">Heartbeats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaylaJae/pseuds/MikaylaJae'>MikaylaJae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drowning, Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, honestly you shouldn’t even be surprised anymore, i just love angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:43:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaylaJae/pseuds/MikaylaJae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faster, faster FASTER, goes the heart of a bard just wanting to relax.<br/>Faster, faster, FASTER, goes the oxygen deprived mind of a witcher who just wanted his little bard to have fun. </p><p>   Slower... slower... slower, goes the heart of a sinking bard.<br/>Slower... slower... slower, goes the pounding in the witcher’s head as he saw his sinking bard. </p><p>   Slower...<br/>Slower...<br/>Slower...</p><p>   Silence...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartbeats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The heartbeat of his little bard was calm and steady as he relaxed in the lake, humming to himself. Geralt wasn’t usually one for leisure, but Roach was exhausted and their camp for the night was close to the lake. His heartbeat slightly picked up as he began to swim around the lake. He was happy. At peace.<br/>   He lost his footing and the water got too deep to fast. He began to panic and his heartbeat picked up more. Geralt became slightly worried, Jaskier’s heartbeat pounding in his head. He got up and made his way to the shore to check up on him.<br/>   His heartbeat got faster as he slipped under the water, not a trace to be seen. Geralt scanned the lake with wide eyes, looking for Jaskier. He was nowhere.<br/>He dived into the water, searching desperately for his little bard as his heartbeat sped dangerously. He swam more furiously than a thousand storms.</p><p>   Faster, faster <em>FASTER</em>, goes the heart of a bard just wanting to relax.<br/>   Faster, faster, <em>FASTER</em>, goes the oxygen deprived mind of a witcher who just wanted his little bard to have fun.</p><p>   Slower... slower... slower, goes the heart of a sinking bard.<br/>   Slower... slower... slower, goes the pounding in the witcher’s head as he saw his sinking bard.</p><p>   Slower...<br/>   Slower...<br/>   <em>Slower...</em></p><p>   Silence... there’s silence in the witcher’s head when the bard’s struggling heart stopped.<br/>   Geralt finally got to Jaskier and pulled him up as quickly as he could. He swam as fast as he could to get to the shore. He put him on the shore and worked tirelessly to restart his heart.<br/>   “Jaskier, you are not leaving me, not today!”<br/>   A tiny flutter of a pulse sparked to life under Geralt’s palms. He immediately turned Jaskier on his side and helped him to get the water out of his lungs,his heartbeat became stronger as he coughed weakly, slowly becoming conscious.<br/>   Once the water was out of his lungs, he changed him into some clean, dry, and warm clothes, wrapped him up in a blanket, and snuggled him by the fire.<br/>Hours pass before Jaskier becomes fully conscious.<br/>   “Geralt?” He rasped weakly, each breath painful.<br/>   “Shhh... you’re okay... I’ll explain later. Just rest. You’re safe.”</p><p>   Geralt had never been more grateful to listen to Jaskier’s heartbeat in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>